Worth the Wait
by vanillabug
Summary: After an incredibly long case Grissom sends Sara home, but she doesn’t go to far. After a talk with Catherine he’s finally ready to talk to Sara. Will she listen? GrissomSara Complete Story!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Worth The Wait 1/5

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING: PG-13 cause I'm paranoid

CATEGORY: Grissom/Sara Romance with just a hint of Yo-Bling

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

SPOILERS: Just a mention of Nesting Dolls. And a few general GSR moments

ARCHIVE: With Authors Permission After an incredibly long case Grissom sends Sara home, but she doesn't go to far. After a talk with Catherine he's finally ready to talk to Sara. Will she listen?

**Worth The Wait 1/5**

**11:24 Las Vegas Crime Lab**

The halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab were filled with employees and alive with activity. A bombing at a local casino, forced Ecklie to call an 'all hands on deck'. People from every shift were coming and going at all hours of the day and night. Sara and Warrick were in one of the evidence rooms trying to put a piece of one of the explosive devices back together. It was almost 11:30 and both were into their 51st hour with no sleep and even worse ... no lead. Exhaustion was taking over both Warrick and Sara.

Grissom was coming back from the lab where Greg and Nick were camped out running test after test. He looked into the evidence room and saw two very stressed and over worked members of his team. He watched as Sara let her forehead fall to the table and Warrick threw a piece of metal onto the lighted surface out of pure frustration.

"I'm not even gonna ask how it's going," Grissom said entering the room.

"It's just pissing me off! I know the answer is right here! We are just not seeing it!" Warrick said almost yelling.

"How long have you been here?" Grissom asked.

"You really don't want to know the answer to that," Sara said lifting her head to meet Grissom's eyes.

"Warrick?" he questioned.

"Um, working on this, or here at the lab?" he replied.

"You haven't slept have you?" Grissom asked directing his question to Sara.

"Um ... not in the last," she glanced at her watch, "51 hours," she said turning away from him.

"You two need to go home and grab some sleep," Grissom said.

"We're fine, Griss," Warrick replied.

"Please don't talk to me like I'm stupid. Go home and come back at the start of your next shift. Not one minute earlier," he ordered.

"Grissom, really, I for one, am not leaving until I figure this out," Sara said defiantly.

"This is not up for discussion Sara. Fresh eyes help you see more," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "That goes for you to Warrick."

"Griss, man you can't ... " he started.

"Look, Catherine is here, and they've even pulled Sofia back into the lab for now. We will be alright. Having fresh eyes is like looking at fresh evidence," he repeated.

"Nick and Greg ..." he began.

"Are going to be right behind you two. Now grab your stuff, and I'll see you next shift," Grissom stated.

"Warrick, we are never going to win," Sara offered.

"No ... your not," Grissom said, his hand still resting on Sara's shoulder.

"Alright, alright, alright," Warrick said throwing his hands up in defeat, "You hungry, Sara?"

"Yeah, I could eat," she replied.

"Alright meet you in the locker room, and we'll go grab some grub. It's Las Vegas, something's gotta be open at midnight," he said walking to the door.

"Be right there!" she called after him as he walked down the hall.

Sara stood up gathering her stuff when Grissom stopped her by taking a hold of her upper arms.

"I'm worried about you, Sara."

"I'm fine, Grissom. Don't worry about it," she said not meeting his eyes.

"You're one of the best I've got, honey."

She finally looked up, meeting his gaze

"I'd hate to see you crash and burn." he said.

"I though you'd be used to it by now," she muttered moving out of his grasp looking at her feet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"You know what it means, Grissom! You can't keep playing at this."

"Sara, I'm lost here. What are you ... " he said looking at her confused.

"No Grissom, I am the one who's lost. You say one thing, but your actions tell me something completely different. You are standing here in front of me telling me that I'm the best you've got. That you care so much for me. You call me honey, and the simplest touch you give me sends sparks flying, yet you don't want anything more than this. This ... right here, right now. Grissom, right now I'd barely even call us friends."

"Sara ... "

"I know you feel something, Griss. There is something between us. There has been for the longest time. Why are you constantly pushing it away? What are you so scared of?"

"Sara, it's just not worth risking what we've worked for."

"You mean **I'm** not worth it," she replied

"No, no, not at all. How could you think that?"

"At any mention of us getting together, you back out with some lame excuse. Even if it's with the rest of the team! But then you go have dinner with her."

"Excuse me?"

"Sofia."

"Sara, that wasn't what you think."

"You know what Grissom, it never is. I thought ... I still think we could have something," she said walking to the door.

"Sara wait," he said stopping her in the doorway, "I want you to understand, there is nothing I want more than to be with you," he brought his hand back to her cheek, "To feel your skin, to taste your lips, to know what it feels like to be loved by the most beautiful, persistent, strong, sexy woman in the world. But all of that ... it just isn't worth it."

She reached her hand up and removed his from her cheek. She looked into the eyes of the completely clueless man before her. She held his gaze as she tried to continue the façade that she was a strong, independent woman that didn't need him in her life.

"Everyone says that Grissom. Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, hell they all tell me the same thing, that it's just not worth it. That all this heartache, and all the tears, in the end just aren't worth the pain. But you know what, you are worth it to me. I'll be probably be stupid enough to let you break my heart over and over again, because there isn't anything else I could feel that is stronger than the love I feel for you."

"Sara, I don't know what to do."

"I know, Grissom. And look at me, I'm still here, waiting for you to figure out what to do. I don't think I am ever going to learn that if you haven't figured it out by now, you probably never will."

"Sara, honey, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what ... .what? Be like you? I'm sorry Grissom, I can't be like you, I actually know how to feel," she snapped with venom as she left the doorway leaving a stunned and speechless Gill Grissom in her wake.

Sara made her way to the locker with a deep determination to make it there without crying. She burst through the door as Warrick was buttoning the last button on his shirt.

"Hey Sara you bout ... baby girl what happened?" he said watching her grab her stuff from her locker.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"My ass nothing! What's going on? Oh,wait a minute, let me guess? Hurricane Grissom?"

"Isn't it always?" she replied trying to crack a smile.

"Come on Sara, its only midnight. The night can only just begin," Warrick said throwing an arm around her shoulders, dragging her out of the locker room.

"Warrick, I'm kinda tired. Honestly, I don't feel like ... " she started

"Oh hell no! You are not backing out on me now Sara! " he said as they turned the corner.

Sara smiled up at Warrick and placed a kiss on his cheek. She glanced to the side at the break room and stopped in her tracks.

"Is that?" she said pointing into the room.

Warrick turned to face the break room and was surprised at the sight before him.

"What's going on here?" she asked

"Lets find out," Warrick said leading them into the break room.


	2. Chapter 2

Worth The Wait 2/5

**11:45 Las Vegas Crime Lab Break Room**

"Hey darling, what are you doing here?" Warrick asked stepping into the break room.

"Hi Warrick," the blonde said getting up to hug him.

Eyeing Sara behind Warrick, she made a rush to her instead.

"Sara!" she screamed in delight.

"Hi sweetness!" Sara said opening her arms for a hug.

"I'm never good enough for the Willow's women," Warrick laughed as Lindsey ran into Sara's embrace.

"All you had to do was ask. It's your own fault," Sara smiled as the three of them made their way back to the couch.

"Ask what?" Lindsey asked innocently.

"Nothing darling. What are you doing here so late anyway?" Warrick said as he messed with the little ones hair.

"Well, Aunt Nancy and Grandma are out of town, and it was like 10 when Mom was called in, which is like way to late to call any of my friends parents. And you know for sure that she doesn't trust me by myself, so she dragged me in here and now I'm stuck till she's done," Lindsey huffed as she sat down on the couch.

Oh, Lindsey, hon" Sara said moving to sit next to her, "You know your mom ... "

"I know Sara. It's her job. I'm used to it. It just sucks. I'm freaking stuck here by myself. I mean, I got movies and all this crap to do it's ... just a total bummer," she sighed.

Sara and Warrick exchanged a quick glance towards each other. Warrick gave Sara a silent nod and bent forward so that he was kneeling in front of Lindsey.

"You know, Lindsey, Sara and I were just heading home, but, if it's okay, can we just hang out here with you?" he asked.

"I'm not, stupid you guys. I don't need you here to pity me," she replied.

"Oh, its not out of pity, Linds. I know if I go home, all I would do is sit there by myself. I'd much rather have someone to hang out with," Sara said trying not to let her utter exhaustion show.

"Really?" Lindsey asked while looking at Warrick.

"Of course! We'd never lie to you kiddo," he said rubbing her head again.

"Stop messing up my hair!" she scoffed.

Nick and Greg chose that moment to enter the break room.

"Hey! No fair! Grissom told me he sent you two home already!" Nick said.

"Nicky!" Lindsey almost screamed lunging toward him.

"Hey Lindsey, what are you doing here?" Nick asked scooping the little blonde up.

"She came to see me. Right L-Tree?" Greg said moving out from behind Nick.

"Not really G-Man." she smiled

"L-Tree?" Sara asked

"Yeah, L is for Lindsey and Willow is a tree so put two and two together and you get L-Tree!" Greg explained.

"And G-Man?" Sara asked again.

"G is for Greg and Greg told me once that he was known as 'the man' so he suggested G-Man" Lindsey replied proudly.

"Starting out a little young aren't ya Greg?" Warrick asked trying to contain his laughter.

"No, seriously, what are you guys still doing here?" Nick asked setting Lindsey back down.

Warrick looked at Sara and then down at Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey, what kinda movies did ya bring?" Sara asked taking the little girl back to her backpack and away from the guys.

Once Sara had Lindsey out of earshot, Warrick offered the explanation.

"Sara and I were working on piecing together a part of one of the bombs and Grissom came in and told us we needed to clock out. He told us we had to go home at get some rest, start back at our next scheduled shift."

"Yeah, he just did that to us," Greg interrupted

"Anyway," Warrick continued, "Sara and I were on our way out, when we saw Lindsey just sitting here by herself. So, we came in to see what was up. She was all alone ... and well ... .we kinda offered to hang with her for awhile."

"Wow, Catherine must have been desperate to just bring her here," Greg said.

"She didn't plan on a casino blowing up Greg. Let alone Ecklie pulling the 'all hands on deck' card. You do what you gotta do."

"Easy Warrick, I was just messing around,"

"Catherine's a great mom I just….." he started

"Yeah buddy we know," Nick said patting him on the shoulders. "Tell ya what. I got an idea. Hey Lindsey!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah?" Lindsey said looking up from her backpack

"You hungry?"

"Um, I guess so."

"I was thinking, that is if it's cool with you of course. Can I hang here with ya too? I know a great pizza place that's open till 4am. What do ya say?"

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Hey can I join too? I'll even spring for the pizza," Greg added

"Awesome! My friend Gillian let me borrow the first two seasons of Dawson's Creek!"

Warrick, Greg and Nick glanced at each other in fear, as Sara giggled behind Lindsey.

**3:48 Las Vegas Crime Lab**

"Ecklie just can't keep doing this Gil. I mean, I had to bring Lindsey in here tonight. I can't keep this up," Catherine said.

"Sorry, Cath, its the job. You know that," he replied scanning over a piece of sheet metal.

"Unlike you, some people can't just drop everything to be here. I've got a daughter to think about. I have a life!" She snapped.

"And I don't?" he replied looking up.

"Not unless you finally did something about ... "

"About what Catherine?" he challenged.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Gil. Why is this so hard for you? She's right there. She has always been right there."

"Catherine, you know why. All the policies, red tape of the job and with the positions we hold ... " he started.

"Screw that! People already think that the two of you have something going on. And guess what, no one has said anything to you yet ,so just make it official. Or does she have to dye her hair blonde in order to get a dinner invitation?" she challenged back.

Grissom was about to respond when Sofia rounded the corner entering the room.

"Any new leads guys?" she asked

"Nothing really. Found some parts that might belong to the initial device, but nothing concrete," Catherine said in frustration.

"We've got to find something, sometime. We'll get it," he replied sensing her mood

"It just pisses me off! We've got nothing so far and it just all seems in vain. Especially when I have to drag my daughter down here in the middle of the night!" she said slamming her fist onto the table.

"Couldn't she have stayed with family or something?" Grissom asked.

"The only family I have is my sister and my mother who are both out of town. And there was no way in hell I would call Sam. We really have no other family here," she sighed

"That's not true," Sofia said bringing herself into the conversation.

"What the hell do you know!" Catherine replied a little to viciously.

"Catherine ... " Grissom warned

"No, I wanna hear this Gil!"

"Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sara they may not be blood, but they are your family," she replied calmly.

"Oh please! They just put up with Lindsey cause she's my daughter. None of them really care."

Sofia laughed slightly.

"If that were true Catherine, then we wouldn't have all these cranky people walking around here tonight."

"What are you talking about Sofia? What does everyone's mood have to with my daughters so called family?" Catherine asked completely confused.

"No one has had any coffee, cause no one has wanted to go in the break room. Lindsey and ... you know what, go see for yourself. I dare you to look into that room and say that what your looking at isn't a family," Sofia said before leaving the room.

Grissom stole a quick glance at Catherine before she darted down the hallway to the break room. Grissom set down his glasses and followed Catherine out of the evidence room. By the time he caught up with her, she was standing in the break room doorway with her hands covering her mouth. Grissom followed her gaze and he felt his heart melt at the sight before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Worth The Wait 3/5

Catherine and Grissom were in complete shock at the sight before them.

Warrick was sitting on one end of the couch and Nick was sitting at the other. Sara was laying down on her side in between the two of them. Her head was resting gently on Warrick's thigh, while her shoeless feet were laying in Nick's lap. Warrick had his hand resting comfortably on Sara's arm which was draped protectively over Lindsey.

Catherine had felt tears forming when saw that Lindsey was snuggled into Sara. Lindsey had her back against Sara's chest and Sara's chin was resting on top of Lindsey's head. Greg was seated on the floor with his back against the couch and legs stretched out in front of him.

Catherine let out a slight giggle when she noticed Lindsey's hand was being used as Greg's pillow. Greg had trapped the little one's hand between his shoulder and his cheek. All five of them were fast asleep.

"Greg is gonna have a bad crick in his neck when he wakes up," Catherine whispered.

"To tell you the truth, none of them look all that comfortable except Sara and Lindsey," Grissom replied.

"She looks so peaceful," Catherine sighed as she looked at her daughter .

"Like she is finally at peace with herself," he said focused on Sara.

"Grissom, I was talking about Lindsey."

"Yeah, me too."

"Uh hun," Catherine eyed him playfully.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" he asked.

"What happens if it does? Wouldn't you rather have 15 minutes of something out of this world amazing, than a lifetime of nothing special?" Catherine smiled at him.

"I'm nervous."

"You think she's not?"

Grissom sighed and looked back at Sara's sleeping form on the couch. Grissom smiled as he remembered when Sara said she wasn't any good with children. But for some reason, kids seem to love being around her. She was going to make the perfect mother one day. She was going to make the perfect wife one day. He dreamed she would one day be his wife.

Grissom was brought back from his thoughts as Lindsey began to stir. She yawned and attempted to sit up, but found that her waist was being held down and her hand was trapped. Not to mention she had nowhere to put her feet.

"Hey G-Man?" she whispered "G-Man?" she said a little louder.

At this time, Nick, Warrick and Sara were all beginning to wake up. But Greg continued to snore on.

"Greg?" Lindsey tried again.

"No honey, you gotta do it like this," Nick said

He leaned over, slightly on top of Sara and Lindsey, and smacked the side of Greg's head.

"DAMN!" Greg muttered quickly getting to his feet. "Not cool Nick"

"Ewwww, my hand is all wet," Lindsey said squishing her face.

"Come here baby," Catherine said from the door frame.

"MOMMY!" she said running to Catherine.

As Catherine wiped Lindsey's hand, Grissom walked into the break room.

"I thought I sent you guys home," he stated.

"Come on, face it Griss, this is home," Warrick replied.

"Hey Greg, you got any of that special brew stashed anywhere round here?" Nick asked.

"You read my mind man," he said turning to the coffee maker.

"You all never left?" Grissom asked again.

"No. They wanted to hang out with me! I didn't asked them to. Honest. They said they wanted to," Lindsey said hoping back down on the couch between Sara and Warrick.

Sara yawned as Warrick tried to keep his eyes open.

"You guys should really head home. You've been working non stop," Grissom said

"Lindsey is more important," Sara piped up.

"Besides, I would have never known the greatness that is Dawson and Joey," Greg added.

"You all sat through Dawson's Creek?" Catherine asked in shock.

"Yeah mom. And Sara promised we could watch the rest of them. Isn't that right Sara?"

"Yes ma'am. Anytime you ... " Sara was cut off when she saw Ecklie walk into the room.

"Grissom, Catherine just the two people I was looking for. What are the rest of you still doing here?" he asked.

"We were just leaving," Nick said

"Catherine, what is you daughter doing here?" Ecklie asked.

Catherine was about to respond when Warrick jumped to her defense.

"Oh, you see, Sara and I were watching Lindsey when she remembered her ... her inhaler was in Catherine's purse. And ... um ... Catherine wasn't answering her phone, so we had to come down here and get it. You know… just in case," Warrick finished.

Catherine smiled when Lindsey coughed, adding at little more believability to Warrick's story.

"Well, Catherine you can take her home. I called days back in and you all are officially off the clock for the next 48 hours. I got complaints that your team was hogging all the overtime. So, everyone clock out if you're not already, and I'll see you guys in 48," he said leaving the room.

"As much as I hate to say it, right now, I love that man," Catherine sighed.

"Are we going home now mommy?" Lindsey asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah honey. Let me go grab my stuff," she said starting to leave the break room.

"I'll go with you Catherine. I left something in my locker," Sara said getting up.

As Sara walked to the door, Grissom grabbed her wrist stopping her. She looked at her wrist, and then raised her eyes and glared at Grissom.

"Sara, we need to talk."

"There is really nothing left to say Grissom. We've said it all."

He loosened his grip on her wrist and placed his hand in hers.

"**You've** said it all Sara. I need to talk this time."

"What could you possibly have to say?" she questioned.

He leaned into her so only she could hear him

"You're not the only one who is consumed by feelings that you have for another. The feelings I have for you. Have always had for you."

He stepped away from her still holding her hand. Grissom looked into her shocked and stunned eyes and wondered why saying that had been so hard for him. Behind her utter astonishment, Grissom saw a smile begin to cross her face.

"Sara," Catherine said stepping back into the break room, "You coming?"

"Yeah," Sara barely whispered.

"Sara?" Catherine asked again when she didn't hear a response.

"Yeah, right now," she said slipping her hand out of Grissom's following Catherine.

As the girls walked to the locker room, Greg went over to Grissom and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mess with her heart Grissom. She's been through to much," he said leaving the room.

Grissom looked back to find both Warrick and Nick giving him warning glances.

"Never again guys. I know it's not going to be an easy road, but I'm gonna to make damn sure I never hurt her again."

Nick patted Grissom's back as he left the room with a smile.

"What's going on? Is Sara okay?" Lindsey asked innocently.

"She will be now squirt." Warrick said smiling at Grissom.

"I'm hungry!" Lindsey stated.

"After all that pizza you ate, how in the world can you be hungry?" Warrick asked

"I dunno " she shrugged.

"How bout some pancakes? IHOP or Denny's is always open. Course this is Vegas everything is probably still open," Grissom offered.

"Awesome! I guess Mom has to come, but Warrick and Sara can come too right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there and I'm pretty sure Sara's got a reason to be there too," Warrick said helping Lindsey pack her bag.

Catherine and Sara came back into the break room giggling.

"You bout ready hon?" Catherine asked.

"Yep! All set! Can I get the strawberry ones Uncle Grissom?"

"Anything you want," he replied watching her run from the break room.

"What is she talking about?" Sara asked.

"Lindsey said she was hungry so I told her I would take her for some pancakes."

"Now?" Catherine exclaimed.

"Yeah, plus, aren't you a little bit hungry?" Grissom asked Catherine.

"I guess, but its like 4:15 in the morning," she replied.

Catherine was surprised and delighted when Warrick slipped his arm around her waist and walked her out of the break room.

"It's the perfect time for pancakes!" Warrick smiled.

"You coming Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

He ushered her out of the break room with his hand on the small of her back. She looked up at his face when he touched her, still unsure of what was happening between them. Some fears were put to rest when she felt his fingers intertwine with hers.

They walked together hand and hand down the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Sara stiffened and tried to release her hand when she saw Ecklie heading towards them, but Grissom wouldn't let her go. Ecklie nodded and smiled as he passed the couple.

"Enjoy the time off, guys. Oh and hey, Grissom?" he said as Grissom and Sara turned around, hands still joined together "Bout time you guys made it official," he smiled, resuming his walk down the hall.

Grissom just smiled as he and Sara walked out of the crime lab and on with a new part to their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Worth The Wait 4/5

After the instance of Lindsey, Sara rode with her and Catherine, and Warrick rode with Grissom. Ten minutes later, both cars pulled into the parking lot and both parties exited their cars. Grissom watched as Lindsey immediately grabbed a hold of both Sara's and Catherine's hands leading them into the restaurant. Grissom and Warrick just shrugged at each other and followed the ladies inside.

They were standing in line with their backs to Grissom and Warrick. Warrick had an evil gleam in his eye as he grabbed a hold of Lindsey's waist, picked her up, and set her on his shoulders. Lindsey squealed in delight as the hostess showed them to their table.

They sat in a round booth big enough to fit eight people. Grissom sat next to Sara, Warrick next to Catherine and the littlest Willows in the middle between Sara and Catherine. They all gave the server their orders and made small talk as Warrick's arm wrapped around Catherine's shoulders. Catherine snuggled deeper into Warrick's side and Lindsey colored contentedly on her placemat. Grissom and Sara however, sat nervously in the booth.

They still hadn't talked about what was going on between them. But Grissom wanted to reassure her and himself for that matter, that the change would be for the better. Under the table, he grabbed one of Sara's hands and covered it with both of his. Sara looked down and let out a small gasp.

Grissom thought he had made the wrong move and began to retract his hands. Sara's other hand stopped his movements as she brought their joined hands to rest comfortably in her lap. Sara looked back and Grissom and gave him a half smile.

Lindsey looked back and forth between the two couples and giggled.

"Grown ups are so weird," she sighed.

The foursome giggled at Lindsey's comment as the server brought their food. They ate and made idle chit chat, mostly revolving around the drama that was Lindsey's school life. By the end of the meal, Catherine had successfully glued herself to Warrick, well their lips were glued together anyway. Grissom and Sara on the other hand, were just content being in each other's company.

"Are you okay?" Lindsey asked Sara.

"Yeah. I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem weird, like Joey was before she told Dawson she loved him," Lindsey looked at Sara and Grissom's joined hands, "Are you gonna tell Uncle Grissom you love him or something?" she asked innocently.

"LINDSEY MARIE WILLOWS, you don't ask a question like that!" Catherine interrupted.

Sara just turned bright red and Grissom sat there smiling.

"Sorry Sara," Lindsey said hanging her head.

Sara leaned over and whispered softly in Lindsey ear. "I love him more than Joey loves Dawson, but as Ricky from I Love Lucy would say 'he's got some 'splaning to do'"

Both of them giggled as Lindsey gave Sara a high five. Warrick, Catherine and Grissom looked at each other completely clueless.

"What did she say honey," Catherine asked.

"M.Y.O.B. Mom"

"M.Y.O.B.?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Mind your own business. DUH!"

"Sara?" Grissom asked.

"What?" she replied

"What was your answer? What did you tell Lindsey?"

"Oh, um, you know I forgot." Sara smiled taking a sip of coffee.

"It wasn't that important." Lindsey added giggling.

"Alright, that's it. It's time to head home anyway," Catherine said.

"But Mom!"

"No way honey. It's 6 am, mommy is tired, and you young lady haven't stopped yawning since we sat down."

"Urrrrrrrr fine," she huffed following Catherine out of the booth.

Grissom and Warrick split the check and followed the women in their lives out to the parking lot.

"Hey Warrick, if you don't mind, I kinda wanna take Sara home."

"Yeah, Cath and I kinda figured that. I'm happy for ya man," he smiled

The two men walked to their cars where they found Catherine and Sara swinging Lindsey around in circles. Warrick and Grissom just smiled and joined the group.

"Thank you for breakfast Uncle Grissom," Lindsey said hugging his legs.

"Anytime Lindsey."

"And Sara, we are still gonna watch Dawson's Creek right?" she said moving in front of her.

"I promised didn't I? Besides, I gotta see what happens with this Jen Linley girl. She better stay away from Dawson and Joey," she said hugging the little blonde.

Lindsey smiled and thought now was the best time to put her "plan" into action.

"Hey Warrick, there's something at my house I really wanna show you, so I guess that means Sara you have to ride with Uncle Grissom," she said winking at Catherine.

Grissom and Sara both threw glances at Catherine. She immediately threw her hands up in defense.

"Don't even look at me! I have nothing to do with this," she said honestly.

"I'm not gonna complain," Warrick said slipping his hand in Catherine's.

Catherine smiled and looked up at him. As she lay her head on his shoulder, she stole a glance at Grissom and Sara.

"Is that okay?" Grissom asked.

"Um ... yeah ... of course," she said fidgeting with her jacket hem.

Grissom saw the nervousness and stepped towards her. He took both her hands in his and smiled at her.

"Everything is okay now," he said with Sara still looking at her feet.

He trailed his hands up her arms, gracing her shoulders to rest with one hand on each side of her cheek. He titled her face so she was forced to look at him.

"I promise," he whispered.

"You shouldn't '**_promise'_** anything," she whispered.

Grissom was about to respond but Catherine broke the spell.

"Come on Lindsey, we gotta go," Catherine said walking to the car.

"Coming Mom! Bye Sara, Bye Uncle Grissom!"

"Bye darling! I'll call your mom to figure out when we can get together okay?" Sara responded.

"No you won't! You call me!" she said running to the car.

They all said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. The car ride to Sara's house was that filled with silence and awkward sideways glances. After what seemed like and eternity, Grissom pulled into a spot in front of her apartment complex.

"Grissom."

"Sara," they said at the same time.

"You first," Grissom smiled

"Um ... I ... you know ... I really don't wanna have this conversation in a car. Come upstairs?"

"Sure," he said

As they walked up the stairs to her apartment, Grissom couldn't help remembering the last time he was here. The day he should have said something to her about how he felt. How she was nothing like her mother. How from that point on he wanted to be there to protect her. Once they stepped inside, he could see Sara ease up a little bit. He figured it was the comfort of being in her own home.

"I'll go put some coffee on. Make yourself comfortable."

"Sara, you don't seem like the type to have decaf, and with the last few days, I don't think either of us can handle any more caffeine. Maybe just some water?" he suggested.

"Water it is," she smiled retreating to the kitchen.

Grissom removed his jacket laid it over a barstool and made his was to the couch. Light peeked through the apartment as the Las Vegas sun began to rise. Sara placed the water on the coffee table and took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. She grabbed a glass and folded her legs Indian style so she was facing Grissom's side. It was then that Grissom turned to face her.

"So, why now?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I just can't do this anymore. All this pretending not to notice you walk in the room. Pretending that what I feel for you will go away if I just ignore it."

"Again ... why now?" she asked

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Why should I?" she asked

"Guess I have that coming. Well, I've been struggling with this ever since Ecklie split us up. You don't know how badly I wished he put you on Catherine's team."

"Why?"

"For some stupid reason, I though that if you weren't on my team anymore then I would stop running and you and I could finally be together. And when that didn't happen, I just tried to push my feelings for you out of my head."

"Grissom, pushing you feelings for me aside and pushing **_me_** aside are two completely different things."

"I know, that's when I realized I couldn't do this. My feelings for you, take control over everything else in me. I can't think about you anymore without bringing the love I feel for you into the equation."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. Sara, I love you. Every part of you, everyday, for as long as I can remember," he moved closer to her, "I don't care what happens to me at work anymore. I've realized that I'll make it through anything as long as I have you beside me," he placed a hand on her cheek and whispered against her lips, "Always."

He placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss, just to test the waters. When he felt her lips press back against his, he smiled into the kiss. After a moment, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Say you'll be beside me Sara."

"Just one more thing I have to know about."

"Anything?"

"Sofia"

His eyes went wide as he sat back on the couch. How was he going to explain that to her?


	5. Chapter 5

Worth The Wait 5/5

"What about Sofia?" he asked.

"Don't even give me that Grissom! You know exactly what I'm talking about," she said eying him.

"Nothing happened between us Sara. Nothing."

"She wants something to though."

"No, she doesn't Sara."

Sara scoffed rolling her eyes.

"What?" he asked

"Please Grissom. You probably made her year when you took her to dinner. At the risk of sounding like a five year old here, if you love me so much then why did you ask **_her_** to dinner?"

"I asked her because she was thinking about quitting. She is a great criminalist and I didn't think that the department deserved to lose her. She was just upset about essentially being demoted. There is nothing but friendship between us Sara."

"From your end I believe what you are saying, but she has got more than friendly feelings towards you."

"Nothing can be further from the truth, Sara."

"Grissom can't you see it. She hangs on your every word. She is always around you."

"Sara, trust me. She doesn't have any sort of romantic feeling towards me."

"Grissom, you don't realize how incredibly attractive you are. Combined with your intelligence, you make one amazing man."

He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Thank you Sara, but I'm telling you, Sofia has no interest in me," he said kissing her again.

"How do you know?" she asked not letting the issue drop.

"Because ... she is in love with you."

"WHAT!" she said eyes becoming wide.

"She is in love with you," he repeated.

"Are you serious ... me?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe? A lot of people think that way about you. Greg, Bobby, and of course yours truly," he smiled

She leaned forward capturing his lips in hers

"I just never thought Sofia was gay."

"She kept asking me about you when we had dinner. That's when I gave in and told her about us. Our history and eventually my feelings for you. Then she told me I need to find some way of making you happy or she would step in and try. At that point I was almost sure, so, I kinda looked at her and asked the silent question, and she just smiled and gave me a nod. That's when she told me that she had feelings for you as well."

"Wow" she said dumbstruck.

"Tell me about it," Grissom laughed " Since then, I don't know, we just got kinda comfortable around each other. I'm one of the four people at the lab that know, so Sara if you don't mind,"

"Oh God Grissom! I'm not gonna say anything!"

"I didn't think that you would. What I was going to say was, if she doesn't know about us by now, her being friends with Ecklie and all, then I kinda want to be the one who tells her."

"What about us?" she playfully smiled at him.

He leaned forward and their lips collided together. This kiss was more passionate than the simple ones before. He ran his hand to her neck, while his tongue traced her lips asking for entrance. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to meet hers.

As the kiss grew more urgent, he pulled Sara down on top of him. His hands traced her back, while hers moved between his neck and his hair. When the need for air became a problem, they pulled apart, Sara resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, I take it you want to become an us?" she smiled tracing circles in his chest.

"Always have. Just been to stupid to do something about it," he kissed her again, "Way to stupid," he whispered his breath hitting her face.

"I guess I'm gonna have to buy one of those 'I'm with Stupid' shirts then hun?" she said yawning.

"Very cute," he said kissing her nose.

She yawned again.

"I'm sorry Grissom I'm just so tired." she whispered.

"Here, I should go." he said beginning to get up.

"You don't have to. Please ... stay?"

Grissom smiled and pulled a blanket down over them.

"Forever Sara. I'll stay forever."

Sara began to drift off, curious of what her dreams would be now since evey dream she has ever had before, had just come true.

**One Week Later**

After everyone had enjoyed their two days off they came back to the lab refreshed and, well happy. They also came back to find that days had actually done a pretty good job with moving the case along. So, with everyone working together, by the end of the week it was solved.

By this time, everyone at the lab knew about Warrick and Catherine's new status as well as Grissom and Sara's . But for two very different reasons. Catherine and Warrick have been seen making out in almost every corner of the lab. With Grissom and Sara, whenever someone asked either of them about their new status, they both just politely confirmed rumors and moved on.

It was about twenty minutes before shift and Grissom and Sara walked hand and hand into the locker room, locked into their own conversation

"You didn't have to yell at the poor kid Griss. It wasn't his fault."

"You specifically said no meat and what does he bring you? Chicken Fried Rice!"

"It was a simple mistake honey. You probably scared the pimples off his face!"

"Well, he needs to learn to listen to his customers."

Sara just rolled her eyes. They were to involved in their conversation to notice Sofia was sitting on the edge of a bench.

"Are you guys talking about the Golden Dragon Restaurant. Scrawny kid, about 5'8 blonde Greg-ish hair, horrible acne?" she asked

"Yeah! That's the kid?" Grissom exclaimed.

"That kid never gets my order right" she said.

"See!" he said with a triumphant smile on his face, "I'll see you in a few," he said kissing her cheek before he left the room

"Do you have to encourage him?" Sara smiled breaking the ice

"Sorry" she said getting up to leave.

"Hey Sofia!" Sara called after her.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering sometime if you, I don't know, wanna get a beer or something?"

Sofia just eyed her a little suspiciously.

"Look, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, I just, " Sara started.

"Thought I was trying to steal you man?" she smirked crossing her arms over her chest

"Yeah, something like that." Sara smiled.

"I can't say your completely to blame for our 'bad attitudes' towards each other ... to put it nicely. Look I'm sure Grissom told you about me and well,"

"He did. I hope your not mad. I kinda pushed him into it though. Since you were always around him and all, I just thought that you had a thing for him. It's dumb and high school-ish I know."

"Man, I would have loved to have seen your face when he told you I had been after you and not him" she said bringing both of them to laughter.

"So, what do you say? Can we be friends?" Sara asked.

"I'd like that" Sofia smiled.

"Good," she said walking with Sofia to the door, "Besides, if it doesn't work out with Grissom I just might have to give you a call." Sara said nudging her in the side

"Oh, get over yourself woman! I am no one's second choice! Besides, I don't have near the amount of patience you have. 5 years! I really don't think your worth that long of a wait. For your sake and sexual sanity, I really hope Grissom is."

"Me too." Sara replied

Both women laughed and walked out of the locker room for another night of crime on the streets of Las Vegas.

The End- What did ya think?


End file.
